i want you to notice
by testarossa
Summary: -Persona 4- ... A small, rather insignificant rumor makes Yosuke paranoid. Oh, and he’s absolutely, positively, sure he’s NOT gay for Souji. Souji/Yosuke. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: i want you to notice

**Characters**: Everyone almost, mostly Souji x Yosuke

**Fandom**: Persona 4

**Rating**: PG 13

**Summary**: A small rumor makes Yosuke paranoid, and he's absolutely, positively sure he's NOT gay for Souji.

**Disclaimer**: not mine etc

**A/N**: this was supposed to be a one shot, then it was too long so I made into 2 chapters, but then I added some stuff then it came I multi-chaptered fic. I already have the ending written, I just have to get there.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'Okay. I'm ready…'_ he told himself repeatedly as he walked up to the girl. _'You spent all night practicing. Don't screw this up man.'_

"Ahem," the boy cleared his throat.

The girl looked up from her book, "Oh, Y-Yosuke-senpai. Hey."

Being nervous, Yosuke had forgotten the words he was going to say, but fortunately after clearing his throat a second time, he remembered. "Will you… err… go out with me?" he asked shyly, but grinned as he said those words.

The girl looked away nervously, "…I-I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" he said, disappointed. He was going to walk away as if he was in a hurry ("gotta get back to class and all… even though school is over"), but then he thought about what she said.

_'I shouldn't'._

"Wait, you shouldn't? Why not? You can't date me?" he frowned, "…Is it because of Junes?"

"Oh no, it's not that…" She paused, "A-Aren't you dating Souji-senpai?"

There was a brief silence before Yosuke slowly comprehended the words.

"W-W-W-WHAT!? I… WHAT!?" he shouted at her. She flinched and held the book to her face, but he ignored her and continued, "What the _hell_ gave you that idea?! I'm not with him! We're not dating! I'm not… he's not…_ NO_!" And with that, he clenched his fists, he turned from her and left, stomping his way back to the classroom.

_'Dating? The two of us!? Can't anyone just be best friends anymore?!'_

He slid open the classroom door as hard as he could, and as expected, he found the silver-haired teen sitting in his seat alone waiting for him.  
"Souji!" he yelled. The nearby students jumped at the sudden commotion, including Souji himself.

He turned his head as far as he could to face an angry Yosuke, "Uh… hi—" But before he could finish his startled response, Yosuke trampled towards his seat and leaned above him.

"Dude!" He screamed.

"W-what—"

"Dude! I—she—we're— aaahhhg!" was all Yosuke could muster. He dug his hands into his hair, his face screwed in frustration.

Souji blinked. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" He pointed. "Dude, the girl… she's thinks we're…!" He held his head as if he was keeping it from exploding.

"Calm down. Deep breaths" Souji repeated.

Yosuke glared at Souji but relaxed, "…Okay." He followed his orders, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. Surprisingly, he felt better. Well, a little better. "Dude…"

"Yes?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that girl I like, and remember how I said that I was going to ask her out today?" He asked, sounding desperate.

"Yeah… how did it go? Did you get rejected? I can't imagine any other reason why you're so angry." He said calmly.

That calm attitude of his got Yosuke fired up again, "No, I asked her out and do you know what she said?" Before Souji could say his input, Yosuke put his hands on his hips, and said in his best girl voice he could speak, "She said _'aren't you dating Souji-senpai?'_"

When Souji didn't respond within the first three seconds, Yosuke spoke, "Well? Aren't you gonna say something? Isn't that unbelievable or what?"

"Oh, well… It's not true, right?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

Yosuke was going to yell a retort, but couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he so upset? It was just a misunderstanding right? Well, that's some misunderstanding.

"You're acting like it's a big deal." Souji shrugged.

"But it is!" He exclaimed and pointed a finger to him, "SHE'S THINKS WE'RE DATING!" He pointed his finger to his own chest, "WE AREN'T DATING!" he yelled inside the classroom. The students who ignored him before, glanced over to Yosuke, others to Souji, and whispered to amongst each other. Yosuke took notice and turned red from embarrassment.

Souji exhaled and stood up, ignoring the whispers and chatter around him. "So, are we still going to Junes?"

Baffled by Souji's indifference to the situation, Yosuke asked, "How can you keep so calm about this? She thinks we're… _together_." He finished unwillingly.

"But it's not true, you said. Besides, maybe it's just her anyway." He stopped to look at the clock. "Now, are we going or you don't want to go now because a girl thinks we're doing each other up the butt every night?"

Yosuke jumped and a look of disgust was expressed on his face, "W-What!? Aw dude, gross!" He said as he shivered.

"Why are you getting upset again? I thought it wasn't true." He said sarcastically.

"You know why dammit! Ugh, jerk…" he shivered once again. "Why did you have to say it like that?"

"Are we going?"

Yosuke blinked, "Y-Yeah, but—"

"Okay good lets go, Junes tends to get crowed around this time."

Souji playfully winked at Yosuke (causing him to jump again) and walked out the classroom. He clenched his fists and whispered to himself, "Jerk."

* * *

They both sat a table to themselves. Luckily, Junes wasn't as crowded as it normally would be. With its convenience of having coffee and steak in one place, teenagers flock there, giving Junes a heavy profit. So much profit, it gave Yosuke a headache. The housewives would come up to him (no, _not his parents, him_) and lecture, when clearly it wasn't his fault if their child just happens to come home one night with a pack of leftover food from earlier. He just figured that the housewives only job was to cook and clean, and Junes took that away from them. Served them right, he would think, they should get _jobs_ anyway. What's the point of them wasting their lives inside a house all day?

The two sat quietly next to each other. Souji sipped on his lemon-flavored soda while Yosuke did the same, only with a sour look on his face.

Souji swallowed and sighed heavily, "Are you still bothered with what she said?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid," Yosuke said bitterly.

"Oh, right."

"Dude, seriously, you act like you don't care."

"You're right. I don't."

"Why?"

"Why?" Souji asked as if he couldn't believe just asked that question. "I just don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"Why should I? More importantly, why do you?"

With no way to reply to that, Yosuke groaned, waved it off and sipped on his soda. He watched Souji place his head on his palm, silently sipping through the straw. The two of them didn't speak for while until Yosuke spoke again, "…Do you think everyone thinks so too?"

Souji, obviously thinking about something else, looked at Yosuke inquiringly. "About what?"

"You know what!"

"What, I dunno, maybe." Souji shrugged then sipped on his straw.

Yosuke also sipped on his straw, but in an angrier manner. He glanced at Souji again, who looked slightly annoyed with his behavior. Apologetically, he placed his soda cup back down on the table and breathed out heavily. "…Sorry. I'm trying to drop it but it's bothering me."

"I can see that." Souji said as she closed his eyes.

"Dude, everyone thinks we're dating!" He shouted, unable to control his temper. At the corner of his eye, she saw a housewife gazed at him quizzically.

"Not everyone," Souji corrected him, "Just her." He finished and sipped on his straw.

"That's enough for me!" He retorted.

"Well," he said quietly, "Tell her we aren't dating. That way, you can get with her and prove that you're straight." He shrugged.

"Humph… Whatever, I'm over her anyway. I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place. Geez, saying weird things like that…" he muttered and sucked his straw, scowling.

"I know, it's just terrible." Souji said in an equal manner, imitating Yosuke's sucking and scowling.

Yosuke recognized it and glared at him, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I know, you tell me every time." Souji smirked.

Yosuke colored a little and tried to smirk back at him, which failed miserably and turned into a grin instead. But he immediately frowned and sighed. "Whatever, let's just enjoy our soft drinks and forget about what happened."

Souji held up his hand as if saying an oath, "Already forgotten."

--

_To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That night, Yosuke woke up in cold sweat, his covers down too his waist, panting heavily. "N-No way… I did not just have a dream about…"  
He looked down at his waist, and although his covers were bundled up, he spotted what he did not want to see.

"Oh god no."

A moan from the other side of the room shocked Yosuke and he hastily bundled the covers over his lap.

"Yooosuke…" the voice said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Teddie." Yosuke said sternly.

"I kept trying to, but your constant turning kept me awake…" Teddie said rubbing his eyes.

Yosuke gasped at him, "I-I was turning in my sleep? Constantly?" He pressed on, despite Teddie's drowsiness. "How constant? Was I… talking?" he asked worriedly.

"No. You was… moaning and stuff," He yawned.

Yosuke eyes widened. "M-Moaning?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? A bear needs his beauty sleep." Teddie didn't wait for Yosuke's response as he turned in his futon and tried to sleep once again.

Yosuke looked forward in the dark, staring at nothing particular and thought to himself. _'What the hell kind of dream is that? No, that wasn't a dream. That… that was a nightmare.'_ He closed his eyes and tried to remember it, but nothing came to his mind. He just knows it was a nightmare. A weird, awkward, nightmare that turned him on…

_'Why is this happening.'_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Yosuke was at school before anyone, which was very unusual, considering that he was always the last to arrive or he would arrive with everyone else. His head was to the desk, arms stretched out before him. 'That dream… why…' he asked himself desperately. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. He moved his head slowly to see Chie, with Yukiko and Souji closely behind. But once he saw the other boy, his heart accelerated instantly and felt very uneasy.

Chie placed her hands on her hips, "Hey, what's up?" She paused and studied his face, "You seem kinda out of it."

Yosuke turned red and hid his face between his outstretched arms. "N-Nothing." He stuttered. "Nothing at all."

The brown haired girl drew her eyebrows together. "Riiiight." She turned to Souji, quickly forgetting about Yosuke, "So, will you still let me borrow your notes for today? I-I kinda forgot mine at home, haha…"

The other girl spoke, "Oh, which ones to you need? I have the notes too."

"Oh, well, Yukiko, I would borrow yours, but your writing is kinda hard to read…"

The three sat in their chairs, animatedly talking and shuffling papers. Yosuke slightly lifted his head, and saw only Souji's back. His back was… well, he couldn't explain it but there was something about Souji's back…

Impulsively, he looked to the two girls sitting in the seats next to him. They were looking at him, then back to whispering to each other energetically. He turned away, turning red as he did. "…Dammit." He murmured. He shuffled in his seat for a while until he decided to sit up. He again looked at Souji's back, once more fascinated. Quickly shaking his head, he returned to his previous position, _'This is so stupid…'_, he thought.

He closed his eyes, thinking about why his heart was pounding so fast, and then thought about the parts of the heart, then about the teacher who taught history class, who used to be his science teacher, who was interested in loli girls… Then pictured Souji's bare naked chest, wet and silky, his perky nibbles…

He shot his head up and he managed not to shriek, but it he found that really, really hard not to do, considering the situation. He held his hands to his mouth tightly as if going to throw up, and ran swiftly out the classroom, straight into the restroom, thankful that he came to school early, since the first bell hasn't alarmed yet…

He dropped his arms from his mouth; his eyes widened, and he gawked.

There were girls in the boy's restroom.

They looked at him, mouths hanging slightly open.

A tense silence hovered over them until--

"Oh my god," one of the girls screamed and threw her make-up kit at the blank Yosuke, "Pervert! Pervert!"

He then realized that it was the girl's restroom.

"S-S-Sorry!" But it wasn't enough for them. They had to throw make-up, their own purses, and whatever else they could grab. He shielded himself as he stumbled to the exit (a pocket mirror slapped him on the way out), and quickly ran next door into the boy's restroom, hugging the wall, hiding until the girls were gone.

Once they disappeared, he sighed and glared at the ceiling. "Why me…? Why today…?" he asked miserably.

* * *

"Whoo, finally!" Chie said excitedly as she stretched, "Lunch break!" She reached into her backpack; pulling out two Junes brand instant noodle bowls. "Here you go, Yukiko." She handed the raven-haired girl a bowl.

Yukiko thanked Chie and glanced over to Yosuke and Souji. "We'll see you later," she said, and left with Chie, making their way to the courtyard to eat.

As if on queue, Souji pulled out two preserved lunches packed in a container. He turned to Yosuke, "My uncle went to Junes the other day." He held up the said container, "I made beef stew for both of us. Wanna eat together?"

Yosuke shifted uncomfortably at the word "together". "Err, about that…" he looked away nervously, "I have to do… something." He looked at Souji's face and could tell he was disappointed. "Sorry," he apologized and briskly walked out the classroom door.

* * *

"Are you feeling sick?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hmm," the nurse examined Yosuke's face, "You're a little red, but other than that you seem fine to me, dear," she concluded.

Yosuke imitated his best sick face, "I reeeeally don't feel very good…"

The nurse sighed and gave him a dirty look, "Fine, just lie down for ten minutes, and then go back to your class."

He nodded slowly and walked sluggishly over to the beds inside a dark room. Hoping on, he closed his eyes and thought it was a good time to think things through. Ten minutes was enough.

_'Souji…'_

That was all it took before he actually felt sick. Ever since that dream last night, even though he still couldn't remember it, it made him feel anxious around Souji. Then again, he got the idea of it when he remembered part of it in class…

Or was he just daydreaming?

He turned to the other side at the thought. Daydreaming about Souji's chest? His shiny, silky, moistened, perky nippled chest?

"Uuuuggghhh," He moaned out loud.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Souji that way. They're best friends, they're partners, not…

He didn't even want to think about _that word_.

He decided that it was best if he stayed away from Souji for a while. They have been hanging out together a lot lately…

_'Aren't you dating Souji-senpai?'_

Those words rang in his mind. Sure, it could have been taken out of context ...somehow, but it was _when he asked her out_, and she responded with _that_. "With him"? That's the most stupid thing he's ever heard. She doesn't know about the other world, she doesn't know what they have to deal with. But jumping to a conclusion like that…

He turned again. _'Yeah,'_ he agreed with himself, _'Maybe it's best if I just… shy away from Souji for now. I don't want anyone else getting the wrong idea.'_

But another disturbing thought occurred to him.

What if… what if Souji actually was…?

"Hey," the nurse called. "It's been ten minutes. I already wrote a note for you. You better go back straight to class!"

Yosuke's stomach lurched as the thought of sitting behind Souji came to his mind. He cursed under his breath, wishing that he didn't actually _feel sick when he had to leave._

_

* * *

_

_Ring._

"Okay, I expect those essays to be in top condition tomorrow, and no spelling errors! I'm letting you do it at home for god's sake!" The teacher announced over the bustle of students packing their things to go home.

Yosuke silently packed his things, and planned to go home before Souji talked to him. Unfortunately, Souji turned around in his seat, still unpacked.

"Hey, do you want to hangout today?"

His stomach dropped (_'Lurching? Dropping? What the hell do you want to do stomach?'_), "Err, about that… I'm still not feeling well…" he said, looking into his backpack avoiding Souji's face.

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better." He said. "Do you want me to walk home with you?"

"N-No!" Yosuke shouted a bit too loud for someone who "wasn't feeling so well". He regained his composure, "Uh, no, it's alright. I'm fine. I can walk home by myself. I'll… uh, see you later."

And with that, he got up and strolled sweepingly to the classroom door, and once he was sure he was out of Souji's eyesight, he broke out into a run.

* * *

A;/N: sorry for any errors I'll come back and fix it promise ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this story should be finished within a week since its a one shot that expanded into multiple chapters

and i keeps expanding aaahh

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-

"May I suggest our top quality, freshly cut cabbages, madam? It's our special kind, only grown for Junes."

He showcased the packages of the green vegetables that were placed in the labeled section. He put on his customer smile, and a new attitude for work, which he hated only because he always ended up filling in for a _sick_ employee.

The middle-aged woman looked thoroughly surprised and fascinated. "Oh my…"

"May I also recommend our Junes brand salad dressing? It's made from natural ingredients, _exclusively_ for Junes," he said, pointing to the said salad dressing on the other side of the produce section.

The woman nodded eagerly, "I'll take them! Oh, how exciting!" She took a cabbage and quickly strolled off to the salad dressing.

"Good choice, madam." He smiled falsely, "Thank you for shopping with us." Once she was out of sight, he sighed heavily. He expected to just come home and relax, maybe watch T.V or even study. But, unsurprisingly, a certain employee had called in sick. Again. But this time, it was two employees, and Yosuke had to fill in for both of them unwillingly. Well, one actually. But he decided not to ask Souji to fill in for the other. There's no way he'd be able concentrate with him around…

"Excuse me."

Today was just too weird, he thought. First began with the dream, then with Souji's fascinating back, then the whole restroom incident. Not to mention his own thoughts about the silver-haired boy that weren't normal to think about.

Yosuke felt his body rise in temperature.

"Um… excuse me?"

Oh, and he can't forget about what the girl said. "_Dating him_". That's what began everything. Then shortly afterwards, Souji had to play with his head, winking and saying things like "doing each other up the butt" or something like that. Could today just get any more… well, _gay_?

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?" he spat as he spun around.

"N-Never mind then." The customer said with a nasty attitude, and walked away.

Yosuke groaned loudly. "This sucks…" He looked at the clock, and decided that it was about time to fill in for the other employee. But before he turned to walk, a familiar face popped up in front of him.

"Kinda getting nasty with the customers, aren't we?" She said.

"Huh? Chie? What are you doing here?"

She looked away shyly, "Even though I kind of don't like Junes, I love the ramen you sell here. I'm getting more for me for tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked as he if he couldn't believe it. "That stuff is the most disgusting, artificial, cheaply made… Ah, whatever, suit yourself." He shrugged.

Chie also shrugged, "As long as it's eatable." She stepped closer to Yosuke, "So… how about it?"

He looked at her nervously, "How about what?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe… letting me sneak out with the ramen? You know, getting it for free?"

"W-What? No! Do you know how much trouble I would get in if I get caught?"

"Well, don't get caught," She said flatly.

Yosuke scowled at her. "You know I can't do that. My parents will kill me. My _dad _will _kill _me," he exaggerated. "Besides, you wouldn't come here without any money, would you?"

She looked away, "No…"

"Then why are you asking me to give it to you for free when you have the money to buy one!?"

"O-Okay okay, sheesh, never mind," she said holding up her hands placidly.

Yosuke sighed, "Okay, well, I have to get going to the back and restock the shelves."

She raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you doing the 'walking customer service' thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm filling in for two people—"

"Why didn't you ask Souji to help?"

Yosuke choked on his own words when he heard Souji's name. "Ah w-well, he was busy. I didn't want to pester him."

"Busy?" Chie asked, "He didn't look very busy to me when I saw him after school fishing…"

"Yeah well, I have to get going Chie. I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly as he walked off to the 'employee's only room', ignoring Chie's surprised look. Once he was there, he looked down at his shoes. "This is so stupid. Why am I acting this way? Argh, it's that stupid dream!" he concluded. "Why can't I remember it!? Why can I only remember his stupid sweaty chest!?" He said loudly.

He stopped to see an employee staring stupidly at him.

"_I don't like him!_" Yosuke shouted at him, and as soon as he did, the employee ran off. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and felt a headache coming on. It didn't help when he looked at the towering boxes in front of him he had to unpack and organize.

"This… really sucks."

* * *

"I think I stopped up your toilet." Teddie said right when Yosuke walked into his bedroom, feeling exhausted.

"Then use the plunger," he muttered.

"I don't know how to. I never stopped up a toilet before." Teddie said excitedly.

"…Why the hell are you so excited?"

"I get to see how plunging works! Is it easy? Is it like… scoring a hot stud?" He asked, with amazement in his eyes.

"No." Yosuke replied firmly. "Now look, there's the plunger, see that? That's the suction. It's supposed to suck up the tissue, or push… Oh forget it," he said as he grabbed it, "I'll do it."

"Can I watch?"

"…Sure." Once in the bathroom, he lifted the toilet seat. Inside, it was nothing but wet, moist tissue, and there seemed to be no water in sight. "The hell did you do?!" He paused, sighed, and shook his head tiredly. "Never mind, I don't feel like hearing it."

After he pushed and pulled the plunger for at least a minute straight, Teddie asked, "Why are you so moody today?"

"I'm…not… moody," Yosuke replied in a dark tone while plunging.

"Are you having friendship problems with Sensei?"

In that instant, Yosuke pulled a little too hard, and some wet tissue flew onto the walls and his shoes. "W-Why do you say that?" He glared at Teddie, "Why do you assume it's about _him_!?"

"Just saying," Teddie said as he held up his hands, "I'd be moody too if I was having friendship problems with Sensei."

"I'm not moody! I'm just tired! A-And we're not having friendship problems! You don't even go to school, so how could you possibly know?!"

"Geez Yosuke, I said I was just saying," Teddie said coolly.

Yosuke decided to let it go and looked at his bathroom floor, seeing the slimy tissue plastered on his shoes. He looked sourly at Teddie, "You're picking this up."

"What!? Why me? You're the one who put it there!" He argued.

"You're the one who stopped up my toilet with nothing but _tissue_!"

"Yeah but you're the one who put it there!"

"I didn't _put_ it there!"

"Why are you so moody?"

"I'M NOT MOODY—AAHH" Yosuke yelled and grabbed his head, trying to keep it together. He head was pounding furiously. He took a deep breath and looked at Teddie. "I'm… I'm going to bed early." He said as he handed the plunger to Teddie, "Unplug it and pick up the tissue." Teddie still refused. "…Please."

Without waiting for Teddie's input, he left the bathroom while untying his Junes apron and placed it on the middle of the floor. He quickly undressed and redressed in his pajamas, pulled out his futon, and laid down. Right as he was about to close his eyes, Teddie spoke.

"Hey, Yosuke?"

Yosuke groaned, "What?"

"…Looks like I'll have to _'plunge'_ into this situation! Huh? Huh?" He laughed, "Get it? I'm using a plunger, and I have to _plunge_! Pretty funny, right? Heehee!"

"…That wasn't funny at all."

Teddie lifted his head defiantly. "You just don't have a good sense of humor."

* * *

The sky was dull and cloudy, and hasn't decided if it wanted to rain or not. There were left over traces of rain splattered on the railing and ground, though. Yosuke decided to bring his umbrella to school.

He hated to walk to school now that his bike was no longer usable. His motorcycle dream was over, now that he was in dept with his credit. _'Is Teddie more important than my credit?'_ he asked himself. If only he had his motorcycle… he'd be at school by now. But, instead, he was walking by himself in the cold, wet street.

He thought about last night, about Teddie and his toilet. What could have possibly happened to have the toilet bowl full of tissue? He wished he found out last night (he also wondered if Teddie even bothered to unclog it), but he was just too exhausted. He hated working at Junes when we has forced to. Then again, it wouldn't have been that bad if Souji was there; his sarcastic commentary is what made it tolerable.

Souji would be the one in the back, packing and repacking boxes, while coming out once in a while to accompany Yosuke, chat for a bit, and go back inside. And he never complained. In fact, he'd say it was fun, and would love to it again.

Then again, he was being awfully sarcastic.

Yosuke silently wished that Souji worked at Junes. He'd be a great addition, and Yosuke would actually enjoy being at work.

At school, working, going into the T.V world. They could be practically together for pretty much the whole day…

Yosuke violently shook his head. _'No, no no no!'_

That word again_, 'together_'.

They weren't together, they were best friends. _'…Right. Best friends.'_

And speaking of the best friend, he spotted Souji a couple of feet ahead of him, walking alone. On impulse, he fastened up his pace to catch up with him, but abruptly stopped. He was starting to get that nervous, uneasy feeling again, looking at the other boy from a distance…

He stopped to tie his shoes that were already double-knotted. He clicked his teeth in annoyance and untied the lances, only to tie them up again, pretending to look busy. He gazed up so see Souji further away, already on top of the hill at the school gates.

'_I can't avoid him forever…'_

_

* * *

  
_

Yosuke reluctantly slid the door open, and, as expected, saw Souji, Chie, and Yukiko talking to each other, the two girls standing around Souji's desk. He looked down bitterly. With most his courage, he cleared his throat, crossed his arms, he strolled over to them. "Yo," he greeted.

Chie glanced over to him; her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out her skull, "Yosuke!"

He drew his eyebrows down in confusion, "What is it?"

"Did you do it?!"

"Do what…?"

"The essay!"

"Essay…?" Then it clicked. "Oh! Oh… crap, I forgot…" he added somberly.

"You too, huh?" She said in a similar tone to Yosuke's. "These two brainiacs over here remembered though," She pointed.

Yukiko nodded. "But I don't know how you two could forget. It was the last thing the teacher said before we left."

Chie frowned, "W-Well at least we did some of it. That's worth something, right?"

"I wouldn't know, I never turned something in incomplete." Yukiko said, unintentionally rubbing it in.

The other girl ignored her comment. "B-Better to turn in something rather than nothing, right Yosuke?" she smiled nervously and turned to Yosuke, who had his attention to the floor. "Yosuke?"

He looked up, "Huh? Oh. Right. Yeah," he said indifferently. He scowled to himself.

Chie raised an eyebrow, "You okay? You were acting weird yesterday too."

"It's nothing…" He gazed over to Souji, who was directly looking back at him. Yosuke quickly turned away, coloring a little.

Souji blinked. "Yosuke—"

"Alright alright, take your seats and get your essays out! I want to see them! They better be finished and error free!" The teacher said as she walked in.

Yosuke immediately took his seat and took out his unfinished essay. Frowning, he wished he had remembered to finish it last night, but '_I was working yesterday and when I came home my toilet was clogged up I was too tired_' wasn't a good excuse, although original. Still, he was thankful to the teacher, stepping in just before Souji spoke. For some reason, when Souji said his name, he felt awfully apprehensive.

'_Ugh, how long is this going to last?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"I still have things to do," Yosuke said as Souji who, once again, offered to eat lunch on the rooftop. "Sorry," he apologized and sauntered out the classroom and slid the door shut behind him. Facing the door, he lowered his eyes, feeling guilty. It always stabbed him to see Souji disappointed. _'Maybe I should have…'_ he breathed out heavily.

"How adorable!"

Yosuke sharply drew his breath and turned to see two girls giggling at him, pointing fingers. "Eh?"

"Oh, I wish I could have a boyfriend like him, playing hard to get…" One of the girls said, swaying.

"I know right?" the other girl agreed, "Why is boy love so cute?"

Yosuke felt like a square block was in his throat. "W…W-What?!" he shouted, "What?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

The girl gave him a confused look, "Souji and you, of course. What else?"

"_S-Souji and me_!?"

"Oh, you two are so adorable…" the other girl said. "Such a great couple—"

"_We aren't a couple!"_

"Oh," the girl said, "You aren't?"

The other girl tapped her on the shoulder, "Of _course_ they are! He's obviously denying it. He's just afraid to come out the closet and all."

"Oooh…"

Yosuke waved his hands, "We aren't! There's nothing… _nothing_! We're best friends! _Best friends_!"

"With benefits," she added. "Oh, you guys _are_ dating right? Secretly? Don't worry, we won't tell."

The boy stood still for a moment before replying, "NO, WE AREN'T! God, what the _hell_!? _WHAT THE HELL_!?"

"You aren't dating?" She glanced over to the other girl then back to Yosuke, "Why not?"

"'Why not?' _Why not?! _Because it's _wrong!_"

"See that?" the girl spoke to her friend, "He's so far into the closet, he practically found Christmas presents." Before Yosuke should protest any further, the girl continued, "We'd better get going. We shouldn't interfere. Oh, we're routing for you, Yosuke-senpai!" And with that, they left, animatedly talking amongst each other, leaving Yosuke dumbfounded and flustered.

* * *

After a long, confusing day, school finally ended. Yosuke sat in a daze, still thinking about those girls and what they spat out of their mouths. At first, he was sure he imagined it, but, actually thinking about it, it's not something he would think up.

Three people thought he was dating Souji. _Three_. And yes, he was counting. He can't take it anymore; he didn't to be around Souji. _'I mean, what if… what if the whole school thinks we're…!'_

"Yosuke."

The boy jumped at the call of his name. He looked to see it was none other than Souji himself. Yosuke was going to voice his excuse not to hangout today, but Souji spoke before him.

"I'm going to work at the daycare today," he said, shifting his weight.

"Daycare?" Yosuke said, despite his heart pounding surprisingly hard against his chest.

"Yeah," he replied, "But the bus won't arrive for another thirty minutes, so we can hangout until then."

Yosuke looked away. "Y-Yeah, about that… I can't. Err, hangout with you today, I mean," he said, scratching his head.

"Why not?"

"Huh? Oh, um, doing stuff."

"…Is that so?" Souji asked skeptically.

Yosuke found himself unable to look at the other boy. He instead looked at his desk, frowning, "Yeah."

"Yosuke," Souji said sternly, "Why are you trying to avoid me?"

He didn't expect that. "I-I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. It's obvious."

Yosuke shuffled in his seat uncontrollably.

"…You still aren't… bothered about what that girl said, are you?" Souji said tiredly.

Yosuke stared at him, then quickly leered away, pouting, "…Yeah."

Souji groaned, "Are you serious?" he shook his head, "Ugh, I mean, it's one thing if she _knew_ us…"

Yosuke glared at him. "The fact that she _thought_ that is still bothering me."

"One girl? Oh man, your world must be crashing in on you." He said sarcastically.

"It's not just one girl!" He paused to see Souji's eyes slightly widened, "These two girls came up to me at lunch, saying weird stuff like '_you two make a good couple'_' and _'we're routing for you Yosuke'!"_

"_Three_ girls? The universe must be turning inside out."

"Dammit Souji, stop that! I'm being serious!"

"About a girl who –oh, wait— about _three _girls who thinks we're dating?"

"_Yes!_ How do you _not _find that disturbing at all!?"

Souji shrugged."Because, it's not something to freak out about. And plus, I find it slightly amusing that two girls would just come up to you and talk about the two of us like that," he chuckled.

"'_The two of us'_."

Yosuke heaved out an exasperating sigh and crossed his arms. He realized that the silver haired boy was standing awfully close to his desk. "Would you mind," he asked, "I don't want to make people think we're _actually_ dating or anything stupid like that."

The other boy looked down at him, confused.

"You're standing too close."

"But I want to be near you, Yosuke."

"_Stop that!_" he hissed, looking around the classroom. "What if people hear you!?"

"Oh," Souji gasped, placing his fingers on his lips delicately, "You want it to be a secret?"

"_Yes!_" Yosuke then processed that sentence, "I-I mean _no_!"

"Alright, suit yourself." Souji said indifferently as he took a step back.

Yosuke was getting increasingly irritated by his friend's uncaring of his attitude. "…Don't you have somewhere to go?" he reminded him.

Souji took a quick glance at the classroom clock and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I don't want to be late," he lifted his school bag from the floor, "I know when I'm not wanted anyway." The boy walked away promptly. "Well, I'll see you later, Yosuke," he said as he left the classroom.

"…Don't count on it." Yosuke scowled after him. But his misshaped expression instantly became a disheartened frown. He wanted to talk to Souji a little more. He'd forgotten how it felt talking to him. It was like breathing fresh air; only the air wasn't that fresh.

But it was the fact that Souji left so willingly that made Yosuke felt somewhat disappointed. _'I didn't want you to actually leave idiot…_'

Yosuke felt confused. He wanted him to stay because they were best friends. Not for any other reason. And Yosuke had that saddened feeling because he wanted talk and, well, they haven't properly talked since yesterday. And best friends talk, because they like each other.

Not _like_ like each other. Yosuke didn't like him _that way._

He was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: why does hate spaces i hate using the LINE THINGS


	4. Chapter 4

*** * * Chapter 4 * * ***

"Come _on_, I need to take this Sunday off!"

"…I already let you take Sunday off two weeks ago."

"Yeah but this is important! It's my mother's birthday!"

"Oh, I see. Your mom has two birthdays?"

"What?"

"It was your mother's birthday two weeks ago too."

Silence.

"… Just let me take off Sunday! I'll work for two weekends straight, okay?"

Yosuke sighed frustratingly, "…Alright, alright, fine. Don't blame me if you get fired."

"Yeah, sure," she said as she grabbed her coat. "Sheesh, no need to get interrogative at me just because you're having boyfriend problems," she muttered on her way out.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He shouted after her, "_HEY_!" She walked out the door, ignoring his screams. "…This cannot be happening," he said frowning.

Yosuke was sure of a few things though. One, he knew she wouldn't really work for two weekends straight. In fact, she was one of the worst employees. Two, he's _way_ too nice to people he could care less about. Three, he'll be working this weekend. But one thing he wasn't sure about was if he was actually paranoid and imagining people saying things like _boyfriend_. How can a straight guy have a boyfriend? Can people not _see _that he's straight? Does he _reek _of gay?

He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Yosuke, you're needed at the register!"

"Alright…"

* * *

"I'll take you at this register, madam." Yosuke said to the next person at register 5. The woman nodded thankfully and followed Yosuke to register 6.

He went behind the station and looked at the computer, making sure it was on _check-out_ while the woman silently placed her groceries on the belt.

Yosuke dazed back into his own thoughts.

Is he reeking of gay? Can people just look at him and think, '_oh, he's totally gay'_? And what about Souji? To him, he's the straightest looking guy he's seen.

He scanned a can of gravy.

_'Speaking of Souji, what's his deal anyway?'_ he thought. People think they're together, and what's he doing? He's waving it off, shrugging, or being just plain unconcerned about it. Yosuke thought if _he_ said they weren't together, everyone, especially the girls, would leave him alone.

He scanned the cereal box.

If only Souji "cared", he bet everything would be over already.

He scanned the cake mix.

_'We aren't doing anything that suggests we're …together, are we?'_

He scanned a gallon of milk.

_'Why doesn't he care?'_

He scanned a pack of sugar.

_'Why can't he just say 'no, we're not dating'?'_

He scanned a pack of paper plates and forks.

_'Why does he have to mess with me?'_

He scanned a can of beef broth.

'_Can't he see this is stressing me out?'_

He angrily scanned the can of beef broth.

_'That jerk.'_

He angrily scanned the can of beef broth.

_'God dammit.'_

He angrily scanned the can of beef broth.

_'Why isn't he as equally pissed off as I am!?'_

"Excuse me!"

Yosuke snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to see the female customer red hot in the face. "Wha…?" He glanced at the computer to see that he's been actually scanning the same can the last 4 times. "Oh. Sorry…" He punched in numbers and commands on the keyboard, deleting the scanned item.

The woman huffed and puffed and put her hands at her hips. "I knew I shouldn't have come to Junes. This place is awful."

Yosuke looked at her, annoyed, "Well why the hell are you here? If you don't like this store, _get out_!" he said ill-tempered.

"_Well_!" She gasped and spun her head to the ceiling as if a deity, and stomped out the lane.

"Ugh, dammit," he said regretting his comment and placed his hand onto his forehead. He could feel another headache coming on…

"Geez Yosuke, you know how to run a costumer out," said a voice.

"Chie?"

"The one and only!"

"Why are you here? …Again," he added.

She dropped four packed bowls of Junes brand ramen onto the belt.

"You… really like that stuff, don't you?" He asked making a disgusted face.

"Hey, it's good." she said defiantly. "It's on sale too, so I couldn't help but to buy it for cheap while I can. And when I saw this," she picked up one of the ramen bowls, "I knew I had to buy it."

Yosuke read the label, "…_Steak-flavored ramen?_ You gotta be joking." He looked at her, "…I didn't even know we had this." He turned his attention to the bowl, looking disgruntled.

"It's great isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

"Steak flavored noodles? Yeah. That sounds appealing."

Chie frowned, "Ugh, you sound _just like_ Souji."

Yosuke gulped, "W-What!? No I don't!"

She blinked. "W-Why are you acting all nervous? I was just saying--"

"_I don't alright?!_" he hissed.

"O-Okay! Sheesh, what's your _problem_!?" she hissed back at him.

"I don't _have_ a problem!"

"That's not what it seems like to me!"

"What would you—" Yosuke stood still and looked down. "Argh, what am I doing?" he sighed.

"That's what I want to know," she said, agreeing with him, "You're giving me a heart attack."

"…Sorry," he apologized distantly. "Look, let me just scan your stuff so you can go." He grabbed the ramen bowls one by one, making sure he doesn't scan one of them more than once. He bagged the items for Chie and handed it over to her. "Here you go."

"Oh, uh, thanks." She said confusedly.

"…That'll be 310 yen."

"Aw, I thought you forgot." She paused and looked slyly at him, "Are you sure you can't just—"

"310 yen," he repeated.

"No discou—"

"310 yen."

"Fine, fine." She dug in her lime green jacket pocket and pulled out the money. She dropped it onto his hand. "Exact change," she said smiling defiantly.

Yosuke placed the money into the cash register. "I'll see you tomorrow." But Chie walked around the station to the back, standing right next to Yosuke. "H-Hey what are you doing? You're not supposed to be back here!" he snarled.

"I want to talk to you."

Yosuke looked at her for a split second before sighing and turning to the next customer in line, greeting them, and then busily scanning the groceries.

Chie continued, "You've been acting weird the past four days. You'll be sitting still, lost in thought until someone comes up to you, or even _look _at you, and you snap at them. Like yesterday when Yukiko asked you about that one question on the pop quiz."

"I apologized, didn't I?" He said, not turning from away.

"That isn't the point, Yosuke. What's wrong with you? You've seriously been on edge lately." She said sincerely.

"Nothing."

"…Is it about Souji?"

He spun to her, "W-What!? Dammit, why does everyone automatically assume it's about _Souji_!?"

She stared at him, taken back, but regained her composure. "So, it's not about Souji then?"

Yosuke immediately looked down, then back to the cash register.

"I know it isn't any of my business but—"

"Then why are you being nosy?" He interrupted, pressing commands on the computer.

Chie glared at him. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out."

"That'll be 1,777 yen," he said to the customer, ignoring Chie.

"…As I was saying, I know it isn't any of my business but, why are you avoiding him?"

Yosuke didn't answer as he gave the change back to the customer.

"It's been four _days_ since last time you two spoke more than two sentences to each other… Are you guys angry at each other or something?"

Yosuke turned back to the computer. "No…" He stopped to look at her, "…Did Souji say anything?"

"Huh? A-About what?"

"Me."

"O- Oh uh," she thoughtfully placed a finger on her chin, "I don't think so…"

"…Why?" he whispered to himself.

Chie raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Chie," he said, "Can I ask you something?" He always wanted to ask her if she also thought that the rumor was true. "Uh, do you think…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that… Souji and I are…" He stopped abruptly and shook his head, "No, never mind. Forget it."

"Huh? W-Wait—"

"Forget it," he repeated, waving his hands.

Chie put her hands on her hips offended, "Did you forget how stubborn I am? I mean, I know I'm not the sentimental type and all, but you can at least give it a try."

"Chie," he said sternly, "Do you honestly think we can have a heart-to-heart talk in _Junes_?"

"We could."

"We can't. I'm working," he paused, "You're not supposed to be behind here anyway! I'm begging you, _leave_ before one of the employees see you."

"Okay, fine." She stepped out and stared at him, "You better talk to Souji again," she pointed, "It's embarrassing to hear you shout the wrong answers when the teacher call on you." She turned and started walking to the exit, "See you tomorrow," she called.

Yosuke frowned after her. It's not that easy talking to him without everyone thinking they're dating—

"Excuse me."

Yosuke looked up to see a customer at the station.

"Is this lane still open or what?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry about that."

* * *

The sky was once again filled with murky clouds overhead. Yosuke felt as if the clouds understood what he was going through. Either that or the clouds were mocking him, mirroring his feelings. Either way, he sat outside in the courtyard by himself, right next to a closed dumpster. It was lunch time, and he didn't want to eat where any of his friends, or anyone for that matter, could see him. Having lunch next to a dumpster was a great idea, he thought sarcastically.

He took out a grocery bag, and pulled out the Junes brand ramen. He couldn't stand it, but it was the only thing he could bring. Scowling at it, he wished that he could bring a kabob or something delicious that would magically stay warm throughout the day.

_'Maybe they changed the recipe…'_

He breathed through his nose heavily and opened the bowl. The aroma of the noodles wasn't very appealing. He took out his chopsticks and sullenly grabbed a mouthful worth. Upon contact, he immediately regretted eating the _whole_ mouthful. He chewed and swallowed as quickly as he could, and shivered as the content when down his throat. "Ugh, how can Chie like this stuff? It's so disgusting…" He held the bowl and glared at it, wishing he brought something else from Junes instead.

"Senpai?"

Yosuke gazed up to see…

"Kanji?"

"What are you doing here?" Kanji spoke.

"I'm eating." Yosuke said firmly.

"Do you always eat your food with a face like that?"

Yosuke made a face, "I hate store brand stuff... You want it?"

Kanji shrugged, "Sure. What flavor is it?"

"Beef."

"Oh, sweet." Kanji sat down next to Yosuke and took the bowl from him. He immediately dug in with Yosuke's chopsticks. "Mmm. This tastes bad to you?" he asked with chewed up ramen in his mouth. "It's pretty good."

"Close your mouth," he said scowling. "And yes, are you kidding? It's terrible!" He glanced down to the bowl, feeling revolted. Maybe small down people didn't have good tastes, he thought.

Kanji took another mouthful, "Wha evah."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth dude, it's gross."

He swallowed, "So, why are you over here?"

"I just told you didn't I? I'm eating."

Kanji lowered the ramen bowl, "By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why? …Are you and Souji havin' a fight?"

"Argh! Not you too!" Yosuke shouted, "Does it _have_ to be about Souji? Does everything I do _have_ to be connected to Souji in some way?!"

Kanji held up his hands placidly. "Hey sorry, I'm –"

"Just saying. I know. Everyone is _'just saying'_." Yosuke interrupted, crossing his arms. He was getting so tired of it. Sighing, he looked at Kanji, who returned to eating the ramen, "Hey, Kanji, have you been… uh… hearing any rumors lately?" Before Kanji replied Yosuke quickly said, "Swallow it."

Kanji did as he was told; he swallowed the ramen and answered, "Rumors? Like what?"

Yosuke shifted in his spot. "Well, about maybe… two people in a relationship? Err, they're the same sex," he added nervously.

Kanji glared at him, "You tryin' to say somethin'?"

"W-What no! Not this time, it's not about you. It's about me— err, about a friend of mine." He cleared his throat, "So? Does it sound familiar to you?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"'Dunno'?"

"Dunno. I don't pay attention to that stuff," Kanji said, gathering noodles together in the bowl.

"Hmm. I kind of expected that." Yosuke hesitated before speaking again, "Hey, I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, what if… there was a rumor being spread about you?"

"About me?"

"Yeah. Like, a rumor saying that… you like guys. What would you do?"

"I'll beat the shit out of the person who spread the rumor in the first place," he said angrily.

Yosuke groaned, "Typical Kanji answer."

"What's with the questions?" he asked while holding his chopsticks in midair.

"Huh? Oh, I was just curious and all." Yosuke said indifferently.

"Hmm," Kanji hummed.

"W-What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think there's something you're not telling me."

"_Well, it's a good thing you don't know any better_," Yosuke mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just eat your ramen."

Yosuke sighed, relieved that Kanji didn't freak out and shout saying things like 'beating him up'. He took out his phone and strolled through missed calls, pretending to be busy. Souji haven't called him a while… but then again, he never calls anyone unless it was for an emergency. It seemed like Souji was using his cell phone for the right reasons.

He went over to the text messages screen. Souji didn't text much either…

Yosuke sighed. '_Why am I thinking about that jerk…?_'

He scrolled through the messages. '_YoU'vE bEeN sHoT!! sEnD tHiS tO_—'

"Spam…" He opened and deleted messages one by one, showing the annoying messages no mercy. Until…

_'Souji?'_

Right on his screen, he saw a text message from Souji. It was new, he still haven't opened it… He looked at the date. _'Two days ago?'_

Gulping, he clicked to open the text…

_'you're breaking my heart Yosuke'_

Instantly reddening, Yosuke immediately closed the phone lid shut. "God dammit," he yelled standing up, "That idiot!"

Kanji, shocked out his mind, jumped and dropped the contents of his Junes brand ramen onto the ground. "Aw, what the hell man!?"

"That jerk! S-Sending me stupid messages…" he quieted. He stared at his phone, suddenly fixated.

"Who, Senpai?"

Yosuke turned to him. "Of course, who else do I call a _jerk_?" He gave the phone his attention once again, lifting the lid and went back to the message.

_'you're breaking my heart Yosuke'_

'_What could this mean_?' Yosuke asked himself.

No, it meant nothing. Souji was, as usual, being the sarcastic ass he is. In fact, he probably found this funny. He's probably watching right now from the school building, laughing his ass off at Yosuke's initial reaction.

That, unfortunately, didn't seem to far from the truth.

Yosuke lowered his eyes, "Idiot…"

But he felt content for the first time in the past four days. Chie said he hasn't said anything… but maybe he actually misses him. Souji never texts, so that _has_ to mean something. Souji wasn't all _that_ uncaring. Maybe actually does care about something for once, other than the T.V world.

He smiled and felt himself burning in the cheeks.

"Dude, are you… blushing?"

Yosuke suddenly remembered Kanji was there. He rattled his head, "N-NO! I'M NOT!"

"The hell did he send you?" he asked, peeking over to see his phone screen.

Yosuke held the object to his chest, "None of your business Kanji!" He could feel himself blush even more, "I-I…!" Yosuke looked to the side, "I-It's not like I wanted him to send this, okay?!" He hated himself now, he sounded so… out of character.

"Whoa, calm down. What's up with you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Yosuke looked at the phone, "I don't know… L-Look, I'll see you later, I uh, need to see Souji." He turned away from Kanji, setting off to the direction of the building.

He had no idea why, but felt… warm inside. Warm inside over a text message. Why is he freaking out about it? Why was he _blushing_? He was thankful no girls were around him, they'd probably found this 'adorable'. He, on the other hand, found it confusing and weird.

Now he was _sure_ Souji did that on purpose.

That jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

** * * * Chapter 5 * * * **

"S-Souji…!"

Coincidently, Yosuke ran into Souji in the hallways of the school building. Well, bumped actually. At the turn of a corner, Yosuke came face to face with Souji, who was also shocked at the sudden reunion.

"Er, hey," Yosuke said.

"Hi," Souji replied.

Yosuke scratched his head, "So, uh… what's up?" He scowled, "…Why is this so awkward?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He then remembered about his cell phone that he was holding in his hand. He also remembered the text message Souji sent him. He colored a little. "Hey, I got your text message," he glared.

Souji blinked, "Text message?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Don't… don't tell me you forgot."

"Hmm," he cupped his chin thoughtfully, "Text messa—Oh! Okay, now I remember." He mimicked a sad face, "Why didn't you text me back Yosuke? I waited for your text."

"Don't do that," Yosuke said, "And I didn't know you texted me. I just checked it today." Thinking about the context of the message he asked, "W-Why did you text me that, idiot?

"…What did it say?"

"Y-You don't remember!?" Yosuke opened his phone and scrolled down the messages, getting to Souji's. "_This!_"

Souji leaned forward to read it. "Oh."

Yosuke choked, "_Oh_!? That's it?" He groaned, "Do you what people will think if they saw this?"

"Maybe they'll think… we're _dating_!?" he gasped dramatically.

"…Very funny." Yosuke crossed his arms

Souji shrugged, "Well, I think I should get going."

Yosuke started to panic, "Wait," he looked down thinking about Chie, and how she suggested him to talk to him again…

"Um, hey. How about if we hangout after school?" He paused and shook his head, "No… Do you want to study toge—" He shook his head harder. "Wanna go in the library after school to study?"

Souji smirked, "You miss me already Yosuke?"

"N-No!" he lied, "I'm still avoiding you. Just… not today."

Souji chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you in the library after school then." He strolled off and went into the classroom.

Yosuke sighed. He actually did it. It wasn't that hard after all. He—

There were soft sounds of giggling.

He glanced to the direction of the laughter. There were two girls, pointing and whispering in each other's ears. Yosuke turned scarlet and followed Souji into the classroom.

* * *

The library was, of course, quiet with the occasional whispers by the students. Yosuke and Souji sat at a table to themselves, sitting next to each other, and had their faces buried in the textbook in front of them. Well, only one had thier face buried in the book. The other had too much on his mind to study.

Yosuke was staring blankly at the book, not seeing the printed words. He could only gaze over to see Souji from time to time, who was busily studying. His face was screwed up in concentration, probably trying to figure out a problem. Yosuke's eyes would go to his face, studying his features unknowingly. And when Souji would turn a page, or write on his paper, Yosuke would turn his attention back to the book.

"…We're not really studying, are we," Souji asked looking over to Yosuke, who was staring at the textbook.

"…I guess not." Yosuke slapped the book closed and laid his head down, facing Souji.

"Then why did you want to hangout at the library?" he asked, going back to the book.

"It was the only thing that came to my mind, I guess."

"Hmm," he hummed, writing on his paper.

"Souji…"

Souji looked up from the textbook.

"You know what happened before I came here?"

"No." he said flatly.

"I was walking to the restroom, and yet _more_ girls were whispering about that stupid rumor!" he hissed.

Souji looked at him blankly, "What stupid rumor?"

Yosuke gasped, "The dating rumor!"

"Who's dating?"

"No-- idiot! About us! People think we're dating! Remember?"

"…Oh. That." He glanced back down to the textbook.

Yosuke instantly felt angry. "Why are you so—"

"Indifferent? I told you before. It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"Stop shrugging!"

"But if I do, how will I show you how much I don't care? Anyway," he lifted his head, ignoring Yosuke's glare, "I'm surprised you invited me to study with you. Well, not like we're really studying though, but I'm shocked we're talking again all of a sudden."

Yosuke looked away shyly, "Y-yeah well, it feels weird not talking to each other."

Hearing giggling, he lifted his head and saw yet, more girls giggling and pointing; He turned slightly pink and scooted his chair away from Souji.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"See those girls? They're whispering." He pointed.

"Oh, God forbid they whisper in a _library_!"

Yosuke rolled his eyes, "…Dude, girls are just whispering all around me. Every time I walk by them, they turn to whisper to each other. I swear I can hear a 'Souji' and a 'Yosuke' coming from their mouths. …This rumor is getting out of hand," he said.

"Yeah, or maybe you're just being paranoid," said Souji.

"What!? I'm not—" he paused, realizing how paranoid he actually sound. "No, maybe you're right," he agreed, "How crazy did I sound just now?"

"You belong in an asylum." He answered.

"Very funny," Yosuke said firmly then giggled quietly.

He widened his eyes when he realized he was _giggling_. He stopped immediately and cleared his throat. "A-Anyway—"

Souji smiled, "I missed talking to you, you know."

He blinked and he could feel himself turn red. "W-Why are you saying weird things like that all of a sudden?"

He chuckled, "Because I did. I can't be sarcastic like this to anyone else. Everyone takes it too seriously. Especially Yukiko—"

Yosuke's heart dropped. _'He missed me because… he missed being sarcastic?'_ he thought to himself angrily.

"—the other day I—"

He felt a sudden rush of anger coming over him. He sat up and glared at Souji, who in turn stopped talking and stared at him confusedly. "I've been avoiding you for the past few days, and all you missed was '_talking to me'_?! _That's it_!?" he voice rose.

Souji drew his eyebrows down, "What?"

He clenched his fists, slammed them against the table and yelled, "Didn't you miss _me_?"

The library was now dead silent as the students and staff's eyes leered over to the table where the two boys sat. Yosuke looked around him and turned into a deeper shade of red, both from blushing and embarrassment.

The librarian strolled up to the table, "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave."

* * *

In the hallways, Yosuke leaned on the wall, arms crossed. He was so confused. He didn't know why he said what he said. His mind was all jumbled up he can't even process his own thoughts right now.

Souji returned from the water fountain and stood in front of the other boy, "Okay Yosuke, what's up?"

"Nothing." He said with venom.

"Am I going to have to throw you into the T.V? I'll do it. I'm serious."

Yosuke fought a smile from appearing on his lips. "It's nothing, alright?" He sneered, "Look, just leave me alone, okay?"

Souji shifted on his weight, "Wait, you want me to leave you alone? But we just started talking again."

"I knew I shouldn't have…" he said aloud to himself.

Souji shrugged, "Well, if you want me to go I'll—"

"Stop!"

Souji stood still, shocked.

"That! Just stop it already," Yosuke shouted, throwing is arms around. "Dammit Souji, I'm been avoiding you for four days straight, _four_ days! I've been blowing you off, ignoring you, and walking away from you, and you don't even _care_!"

Souji looked shunned, "I do—"

"_You don't!_" he interrupted, "If you did, you would have said _'I missed you'_!"

He paused, "And I mean that in the _straightest possible way_!" he wailed to the empty hallways. "…God, what the _hell_ am I doing!? What am I _saying_?!" He was nearly at breaking point. He let out a wail of anger (and possibly frustration) and dashed for the exit in a daze, leaving Souji standing by himself, looking unbelievably baffled.


	6. Chapter 6

*** * * Chapter 6 * * ***

He was running aimlessly. He was just going where the road was taking him. He was turning whenever a corner presented itself. He was running and he didn't want to stop.

But he had to stop sometime.

Yosuke kneeled over, trying to catch his breath. He wondered why he felt so wet. It wasn't like he sweats _that_ much. Suddenly, he felt pokes of water on his body. He looked up.

It was raining.

He took in his surroundings. '_The river…'_

The boy glanced sullenly at it. _'I left my umbrella at the library… great.'_

The library… he didn't want to think about it. He wished he could turn back time all the way back to the girl he asked out. It all started with her…

'_Aren't you guys dating?_'

That one sentence ruined his life. He was at such a loss about everything he didn't know what to do anymore. And not to mention his head was so jumbled it practically gave him a migraine. He swore if someone comes up to him and talk, he was going to lose it. Sighing, he sat down, hugging his knees and buried his face in-between them. He only thought about one thing,

_'Why didn't he come running after me?'_

Nothing makes sense anymore, he thought. Why was he acting way? Why was he sprouting bullshit to Souji? Why was he acting so… _gay_?

"Should have said, '_missed me'_ huh…"

He sat, not thinking about anything, letting the droplets of rain smack him on his skin and clothes. He wished it wasn't raining right now, he was shivering like mad, both from the cold and anger, but he didn't want to go home…

An umbrella appeared over his head.

"You'll catch cold, you know," said the awfully familiar voice.

Yosuke didn't bother to look up at Souji. He didn't respond either.

"We need to talk."

Silence.

"Yosuke?"

"Leave me alone, Souji." He wished he found a place where the other boy couldn't find him. He hated how small Inaba was. "I don't want to talk."

"Too bad," Souji said sternly.

"Souji…" he groaned.

"Alright, I'll stay here until you want to talk then."

Yosuke told himself that he will. He'll stay seated and hidden until Souji leaves. But that isn't what he did. He shot up without warning, face to face with the silver-haired boy and exploded, "_WHY!?_"

Souji was so jolted his dropped his umbrella and gaped at him.

"…Everyone." Yosuke muttered darkly, then yelled, "Everyone! Everyone thinks we're gay for each other!" He didn't know what he was saying. He felt so numb and just fueling with anger he just said whatever came to mind.

"Yeah," He said coldly.

Yosuke's eyebrows lowered, "…That's all you have to say?"

"What do you _want _me to say?"

He hated him. He hated how he is just so… _indifferent_ to this. He loathes it so much, it hurts. "I-I don't know! _Deny it or something_!" Yosuke exclaimed, waving his arms.

"……"

"Argh! Stop with this _bullshit_ Souji!" Yosuke snapped, "You never answered why this stupid thing isn't bothering _you_! '_I don't care_' isn't an answer, dammit! All those times, your smiles, your trust in me, the way you always mess with me…" He clenched his fists tightly shaking with anger, "_Why aren't you pissed off?!"_

Souji closed his eyes and softly sighed.

"Well!?"

It began to pour hard. The two boys stood, unmoving and silent, only hearing the hard patter of the water falling around them.

Yosuke suddenly grabbed him by the collar, "_Answer me!_"

Souji silently glanced off to another direction.

Yosuke's eyes widened, looking somber. He lowered his head, loosening his grip on the collar, but not letting go. "…It hurts dammit." He sniffed, "It hurts how much you don't care. It hurts how you're so unfeeling to this… Why can't you say just say _'no'_…?"

"…No."

Yosuke looked at Souji, who had his eyes closed, "…W-What?"

"No." Souji repeated with the sameness in his voice.

Yosuke was at a loss. "…No?"

"…No."

The bronzed haired boy felt numb for some reason, he couldn't understand. He looked down at his shoes, unable to face Souji. He finally said 'no'…He looked up at him, his face screwed with shock and disbelief.

Souji turned his head away, "I do not like you. I'm not interested in you outside of our friendship. You're my best friend, my partner, but not in that way." He added bitterly, "…That's what you _wanted_ to hear, right?"

Yosuke glanced back down, "Y-Yeah, but…"

The silver-haired boy took a step back and shook his head, letting Yosuke's arms drop to his sides lifelessly. "I don't like you, Yosuke," he said, robotically.

_Souji didn't like him_. Yosuke told himself that over and over. He _didn't_ like him. He _wasn't_ interested in him.

That's what he wanted. It was what he wanted to hear. 'No.' He finally got it. And that was good.

Right?

So why were the tears threatening to come out? Why was he so hurt?

Souji leaned down and grabbed his umbrella. "…I'll see you later," he said, not looking at Yosuke. He spun around and left without another word, breaking away from Yosuke.

Yosuke's widened eyes never left Souji as he was walking away. Not even when he was no longer seen.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours… He doesn't know how long he stood there, staring blankly. Rapidly, he processed what just happened in his mind, as if playing over a scene from a movie.

Leisurely, his eyes started to water… and he wrapped his arms around himself, falling to his knees, letting the hard pour of rain bathe him all over…


	7. Chapter 7

** * * * Chapter 7 * * ***

A week later…

_Ring_

"Alright class, remember to study for the test tomorrow," the teacher announced as the students dispersed.

Yosuke started to pack up his things and tried to leave before Souji did like always, but Souji brushed right past him towards the door. He paused; feeling a little hurt, but continued to pack up. The fact that Souji sat in front of him made it hard to avoid him.

A week passed since then. Souji no longer invited Yosuke to be in his party while inside the other world ("you're weak to the monsters here. I shouldn't." he would say). Yosuke found himself hanging out with Kou and Daisuke at lunch with Junes brand food (and always had to share with Kou, "I looooove Junes"), and was too embarrassed to ask Souji the answers whenever the teachers call on him. And the two haven't talked since they confronted each other at the river. They were on non speaking terms.

He should be happy, he's getting exactly what he wanted. More space. It practically what he's been trying to do for the last two weeks; avoiding him.

But yet every night, he found himself thinking about Souji before he went to bed.

* * *

He didn't have to work at Junes today, thankfully, so he once again walked home alone, kicked off his shoes, and silently went up to his room. His room was missing a certain person. He remembered, Teddie was with Chie and Yukiko today…

"Oh no," Yosuke said in urgency and he pulled his desk drawer, scanning the contents. "Dammit, Teddie took my credit card!" He groaned and slammed his drawer. "Stupid bear… he's seriously gonna pay for this."

He laid on his futon, not even going to bother to try to study. He knows he couldn't. Not with Souji on his mind…

_'Ugh, that sounded incredibly gay.'_

He glared at the ceiling, desperately needing someone to talk to. His mom and dad were at Junes right now, and he won't risk being seen by Souji. Rise won't listen, he's sure. Chie probably would, but she's busy with Teddie at the moment spending _his_ money (he scowled at the ceiling as he thought about it), Yukiko is… not really understanding and somewhat dense about love, Teddie doesn't really have a gender preference, and he won't be of much help anyway… Naoto is too straightforward and he can't handle with straightforwardness right now.

_'Kanji. He knows about this stuff.'_

Yosuke pulled out his cell phone, dialed Kanji's number and waited. Waiting? "What the hell could he be doing? It's not like he's busy. …Why is he taking so long to answer his pho—"

"Yeah?" Kanji's gruff voice spoke through the receiver.

"Oh, Kanji. Hey."

"…The hell's this?"

"…Yosuke."

"…Oh, Senpai. 'Sup."

"Didn't you program my phone number into your phone?" Yosuke asked rolling his eyes.

"…Actually, I washed my pants, and the paper was still in there. I kinda forgot to tell ya."

"Why does that not surprise me? …Anyway, Kanji, I uh, need your help."

"What is it?"

"It's about… Souji." He said reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, hey, what's up you two anyway? You guys broke up or something?" he said jokingly.

"W-What!? No—ah, well, you could say that," Yosuke said, sighing.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you uh… come over?"

Silence.

"…Kanji? You still there?"

"…Yeah."

"Well? Can you? I know you aren't busy."

"How'd you know I'm not busy?"

Yosuke sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kanji, just come over. Please? I just need someone to talk to. And you're the only person… kinda."

"Well… I guess. I ain't got anything else better to do. What's your address?"

* * *

"So, this is your house," Kanji greeted.

Yosuke started to have second doubts.

Inside his room, Kanji and Yosuke sat on their knees across from each other at the small table. Yosuke cleared his throat, "Well, uh, Kanji, I invited you over today because no one else can help me… And you're… you know."

Kanji glared at him, "I'm _what_?"

"No, never mind," Yosuke said, not wanting to get him _too_ excited, "Kanji first, answer this, do you think Souji and I like each other?"

"Heh, not anymore," He chuckled.

"Before this, idiot," he glowered, "Like, a week ago."

"Oh. Wait, what kind of like? It is like, like or _like_ like?"

"_Like_ like."

"W-Why are you asking me?"

"Please Kanji. Answer. I'm begging you."

"Uh, w-well… I guess? I dunno."

"Sigh, great. Just great. Why does everyone think we're gay? _I don't like him_!" He protested.

"Stop being in denial already, Senpai. It's annoying." Kanji said bluntly.

He raised his arms above him, "I'm not in--" But he stopped and seemed to give up. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low. "…Denial, huh? I've been in denial this whole time, haven't I?" he asked himself. "Maybe that's why it was bothering me that Souji didn't care… I wanted _him_ to deny it… I wanted him to deny it so much…

"I was more worried about Souji not caring about the rumor than the rumor itself. It was annoying how he shrugged it off… but it hurt too. I just… I just wanted him to say _no_, that's all. But… aaaahhh…"

Yosuke dug his hands into his hair, "I'm so messed up. This whole thing is messed up… I can't believe this. I'm… _I'm gay_," he admitted.

Kanji intervened, "Well, you're gay for Souji."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's like… I dunno… you like chicks, but you like a guy. You don't like guys, but you just like a guy. Or something."

"… Have you experienced this?"

"N-NO!" Kanji objected, but Yosuke didn't believe him and left it alone.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot!" He said as he scratched his head. "Maybe it was that one dream I had a long time ago—" The boy looked at Kanji who had a look of disgust on his face.

"You… dream about Senpai?"

"F-Forget about that," Yosuke said quickly, "What should I do Kanji?"

"H-Huh? Oh… uh, well, dunno."

"Dunno? _Dunno_? Come on, you gotta have _something_." He begged.

"Uh… talk to him?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He groaned, "What should I say, '_Oh Souji, I actually like you_'. No wait I guess it should be _'Oh, Souji, I'm actually gay for you. Let's make out right now._'"

"Something like that."

"Dammit Kanji you're no help at all!"

"It would help if you explain to me what going on first dumbass! You haven't told me anything but 'I like senpai, help me'. You could at least give me some details. Sheesh."

Yosuke turned red, "O-Oh, right. Well…"

…

…

…

Kanji shook his head sagely, "Oh. Yeah, go talk to him."

Yosuke stared at him in disbelief, "After all that, you _still_ want to me to _talk_ to him? Are you crazy? He just said he wasn't interested in me, and left. If I just go up to him and confess, he'll beat me up!"

"What were his last words again, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Huh? Uh, '_that's what you wanted to hear, right'_. Why?"

"Think about it for a second."

Yosuke thoughtfully pinched his nose.

"Just talk to him."

"Wha—"

"So what if Senpai isn't gay. What's the worst he could do to ya?"

"Gee, I don't know… Oh right, punch me?"

Kanji shook his head, "He wouldn't punch you dude. Look, if you're too scared, just talk to him, try to get back to speaking terms. He's a pretty cool guy, he'll forget about it."

Yosuke thought deeply about this. "You're right, I guess. I won't confess. I'll just… talk to him again." He nodded to Kanji, "Err, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Kanji waved it off. "Now you know how it feels, don't you? A man's sexuality is never something to joke about. Now you know how it feels."

"I hear ya." Yosuke sighed and agreed.

* * *

After two failed attempts to stop Souji (He just walks too fast dammit), the third following day, afterschool, Yosuke stopped Souji reluctantly in the hallways. "H-Hey Souji. Um. Look, let's talk okay? I-If you have time of course, because if you don't, that's fine."

Souji nodded, "…I'm free today."

Yosuke nodded also, "Oh, let's not go to Junes, or the river. Let's… go to the roof and hang out there. Is that okay with you?"

Souji nodded silently.

"Alright, let's go."

It was an awkward walk to the third floor and finally the roof. They both stood silently, Yosuke facing away from Souji's cold stare. '_Just talk to him_,' he heard Kanji's voice.

He exhaled and said, "I'm sorry." He turned to Souji, looking straight into his eyes, "I've been a jerk and all, and I was probably annoying the hell out of you. It was just… bothering the hell out of me when you know people are talking about you behind your back, and you don't care… But I guess that's just you, huh?

"I'm… really sorry, Souji," he finished apologetically.

He didn't say anything back Yosuke started to sweat nervously. Did he seriously listen to _Kanji_? Now he was regretting it, waiting for a punch of straightness plowing into his face.

Souji suddenly snickered darkly.

Yosuke held his breath, "A-Are you still mad at me?"

Souji shrugged, "No, I forgive you, Yosuke. I can't stay mad at you forever. Though, a whole week felt like it." He smiled half-heartedly.

Yosuke beamed back broadly, feeling as if a huge burden's been lifted. But he didn't feel quite right…

* * *

The two sat on the pipes on top of the roof, talking about a variety of different things, and how weird it was, not speaking to each other.

Souji yawned, "Ugh, I stayed up last night working that the hospital…"

"You finally started working there?" Yosuke asked, looking at him. He remembers Souji applying for the job, but he's never gone.

"Y-Yeah… the nurse… she's…" Souji couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah? She's… what?"

"Nothing, never mind." He said, yawning. Souji was dangerously about to collapse in any direction, and he fell to the most logical choice.

On Yosuke's shoulder.

"H-Hey! What are you—" Yosuke blushed furiously

"I'm tired…" he slurred.

"Lay somewhere else!"

"No way! I can't lay on the pipes or the floor, that'll hurt!"

Yosuke scowled at Souji's head, but looked forward, "Okay fine, but only this one time. Geez, I hope no one comes up here…"

And they both sat peacefully, facing the sunset. Yosuke felt uncomfortable and hot, and quickly put his hands in his lap, trying to cover his excited friend in-between his legs. "D-Don't fall asleep, alright?"

"Mmm," was Souji's response.

Each second became a minute, and it felt like hours to Yosuke. He was sweating nervously, trying not to move while Souji's heavy head rested on his shoulder. He looked over his bowl cut silver hair. It looked so soft and clean… Yosuke wants to touch it, but quickly held back his thoughts. He shook his head gently.

He gazed at the other boy's head again, he wondered if it was actually soft…

He slowly, hesitantly, laid his head on top of Souji's. He felt warm inside, and his hair strangely smelt like lemons…

Souji stirred and Yosuke hastily sat up, blushing intensely, "S-Sorry!"

"For what…?" Souji said drowsy like.

"For… waking you up."

"Oh."

And Souji returned to being silent.

Yosuke continued to look at Souji's head again and lowered his eyes. He shudder his head violently. "Dammit, Dammit!" He slid away from Souji, who almost smacked into the poles below him. "I can't… I can't do this anymore."

Souji gawked at him, thankful that he caught himself before he went head first into the poles, "Do what?"

"This, man! This whole… thing! I can't! I can't hold it in anymore!"

"… You have to pee?"

"NO! ARRAAGGHH!" Yosuke screamed. Souji stared as if Yosuke was going to lose it any second. "Why does your hair smell so good!?"

"My… what."

He looked away from Souji, then it all came out at once. "Why are you so good with your hands!? Why am I scared of going to places alone with you on the weekends!? I have to invite Daisuke or Kou or… thank god, Nanako showing up out of nowhere! '_To make people think we aren't dating or anything'_!? Geez, I am the most obvious _in the closet_ gay ever!"

Souji just stared at Yosuke silently, his mouth slightly open.

"Do you know _why_ I was so angry at you!? Deep down, and I mean _really deep down_, I wanted you to say, 'yes'. I wanted you to put your arm around me, whisper in my ear and say '_it's okay Yosuke_' and… god this is so messed up I don't even…

"I don't understand it either but, if you're going to care about one thing, I wanted you to care about _me_. About _us. _The fact that you were so uninterested and apathetic _hurt_ me. And I hated you for that. And I when I avoided you, you didn't _care_.

"And even now! You just… shrugged and accepted my apology without asking questions or anything!" He said, waving his arms in the air.

He discontinued his rant and looked to Souji, who suddenly jumped. "I want _you_ to care! I want _your_ attention! Dammit, I want _you_, idiot!" He slid back over to him, grabbed the back of his neck, becoming face to face to him.

"Wha—"

Yosuke closed his eyes tightly, and crushed his lips on Souji's, whose mouth was slightly open. The kiss was short and sweet, and when they broke apart, Yosuke's face was blushing furiously, while Souji's was pink.

"I-I love you… stupid."

Souji's eyes became wide and shock.

Yosuke looked away quickly, "Look, I understand if you want to punch me or yell at me—" He stopped short, was Souji leaned forward to him and cupped his chin.

If Yosuke could blush even red, he was right now, "S-Souji…?"

And they once again pressed their lips against each other. But this was a gentler, tender, kiss. Yosuke's eyes were wide but were relaxed and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment he's been unknowingly waiting for. Souji inserted his tongue, revolving around Yosuke's mouth, who enjoyed it… at little too much.

Souji's kiss was… he can't properly describe it, but it felt _right_. It was different from kiss a girl. Though admittedly, his first kiss was just a peck to the lips. _This_ kiss was totally different. What he wouldn't do to stay like this for a while…

Unfortunately for him, Souji broke away looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Yosuke was stunned, "Y-You…" he touched his lips. "You…"

"I love you too, Yosuke."

"Wait… _wait_! You're gay!?" He cried.

Souji raised his eyebrows. "…Yeah?"

"You've been gay this _whole_ time, and you made me suffer for so long! You _lied_! You said you weren't gay! You said you weren't interested in me!" Yosuke continued to yell angrily.

Souji shrugged, "Yeah, but that's what you _wanted_ to hear right?"

"Oh god you're such a jerk!"

Souji exhaled noisily and pulled Yosuke in for a kiss on his forehead. "But I'm a loveable jerk, right?"

Yosuke didn't think it was possible to blush any further, and calmed down, "…I hate you. You made me gay."

"'I hate you'? So that's translation for 'I love you' right?" Souji said innocently. "And besides, I make everyone gay. It's the bowl cut. Bitches love the bowl cut." He pointed.

"Shut up, idiot." He laughed.

Souji gestured to his lap, "I know you want to."

"What?"

"My lap."

"…What about it?"

"Lay down."

"N-No…" he said, looking away.

"Come on. It won't hurt."

"Alright f-fine." He turned red in the face as he slowly lay down on Souji's lap. It was warm, confortable, and he smelt like cologne…

Souji bent down to kiss Yosuke on the forehead again.

"C-Can you stop that?" he looked away; "…I'm still not very comfortable with this." He asked nervously. "Let's do it slow… okay?"

"Slow?"

"Yeah. Slow." He repeated. He leaned up from Souji's lap and stood up. Souji followed suit.

"So," Souji began, "What would be 'slow' to you?"

"I don't know…"

Abruptly, Souji took Yosuke's hand. "Is this okay?"

"A-Ah dude, no!" He started to feel like it was burning outside with all the blushing he was doing. "We just skipped like, 10 stages of love."

Souji laughed, "Stages? Well in that case, just minutes ago, we skipped to the last stage."

"…That doesn't count though," Yosuke said.

"Right, well, how does it feel?" When Yosuke looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, he finished, "my hand I mean."

"It's… soft," he colored, "And warm."

"It's not so bad skipping stages, is it?" Souji grinned.

"I guess not…" He said as he grabbed his partner's hand tighter. He felt so satisfied and pleased, that nothing can go wrong. It was a hard three weeks, but in the end, he thinks it was worth the trouble. "…Hey Souji?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me that I need to thank Kanji."

* * *

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! I've been done with this since january and I forgot about updating it here. Anywho, I hope you liked it! It'll be revised... someday. Maybe.**

**djhdfjkhfdfgk why is yosuke so adorable**


End file.
